coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5207 (4th February 2002)
Plot Les tells Sam that he shouldn't just accept that that Toyah has dumped him. Richard wants to go and look at the conversion again. Duggie is not happy that he is continually watching the men at work. When Richard leaves, Duggie rings through to Dave Turner to tell him to get the men looking busy. Shelley invites Toyah and Sam, Roy and Hayley to her flat-warming party. Toyah says she has split from Sam but will still come. Roy declines for himself and Hayley explaining that parties aren't "their thing". Richard arrives at the house and is suspicious as a lot of the fittings have been taken apart. Peter invites Sam to the party by mistake. Toyah and Sam are given advice by many different people to get them back together. Hayley is annoyed that Roy has turned down the invitation to the party. She wants to go. Richard tells Gail that he thinks they are gutting the house unnecessarily. However he is not sure if he is right. He says he will go tonight when nobody is around to have a good look around. Les tells Sam to do something spectacular and spontaneous to get Toyah back. That night in the Rovers, Duggie overhears Gail telling Audrey that Richard is out tonight doing other things. Richard goes round to the house and is followed by Duggie. Confronting each other, they start arguing about the work. Sam proposes to Toyah at the party but makes a mess of it. Toyah says no. Richard and Duggie's argument escalates when the former declares that the deal between them is off. As Duggie tries unsuccessfully to get Richard to change his mind, he accidently falls through a bannister to the floor below. Richard is about to call an ambulance, but realises this is the perfect chance to rid himself of Duggie before taking his keys and leaving him to die. He goes to Duggie's flat where Sunita almost catches him when she sees a light on. When she has gone, Richard leaves with some stolen money. Vik tells Steve he is staying clear of Hazel since he met her husband. Richard goes back to the house and puts Duggie's keys back in his pocket. Richard meets a depressed Sam in the Street and takes him for a drink as an alibi. He makes a pretence of phoning Duggie. At the party, Sunita does the same but gets no reply. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Ryan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Eve Elliott - Melanie Kilburn *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones Guest cast *Dave Turner - Stephen Bent Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room//kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *The Ridings - Ground floor hallway, first floor landing, bathroom and exterior Notes *This hour-long episode was transmitted at 7.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A row between Richard and Duggie ends in tragedy, and Sam has an alarming proposal for Toyah. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,640,000 viewers (1st place). Category:Extended episodes Category:2002 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns